


After Case Takeaway with Molly

by FatlockFills



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Fatlock, Sherlolly - Freeform, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatlockFills/pseuds/FatlockFills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt recieved at fatlock.tumblr.com:</p>
<p>Anonymous said: Sherlolly where Sherlock stuffs Molly after a long case :) Love your blog btw</p></blockquote>





	After Case Takeaway with Molly

"Just because I don’t eat during cases doesn’t mean that you should deprive yourself." Sherlock set the takeaway containers in front of Molly as she sat on the couch. "It’s a terrible habit."

"You do it," she said, with a nervous flash of teeth.

"I’m different. Eat, please." Sherlock took his violin, playing a few notes as Molly ate the first container. "More. You’ve been far under your base caloric intake for several days."

Molly ate another container, this time of rich battered chicken dipped in a sweet red sauce. And when she had obediently finished that, Sherlock noticed a strip of pale flesh appearing in a line between her pale pink blouse and the skirt she wore. She was terribly thin; even this meal was apparent on her form. Sherlock was surprised to feel his cock stir at the sight.

"More," he instructed, and this time she protested.

"I’ve really had enough. I’m quite full, thank you."

"Eat another container, Molly, and I’ll kiss you."

"On the mouth?" Her eyes were wide, and Sherlock smiled.

"Of course on the mouth."

She bolted the next carton, and the visible strip of belly increased. She was looking round now, and uncomfortable. Sherlock had the sudden mental image of her naked, breasts resting on a round, mounding gut. He blinked, and the image was gone—but he still remembered it. Unusual burst of imagination. He usually detested it; he hated anything that interfered with his ability to see what there really was. But he moved to the couch, leaned over, and kissed her. Softly. Then, when she sighed, harder. After several seconds, Sherlock moved away. Molly stared at him, breathless, as he fetch her a fourth container. 

"Aren’t you going to eat?" 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and ate a single bite of shrimp fried rice. The rest of it wound up in Molly’s stomach, which now rounded out over her lap. He could see the button of her skirt digging into the bottom of her new belly. He could imagine it popping off, taut, round flesh bulging free, resting in her lap so much that he’d have to lift it to nose his way between her legs, into her creases—again, imagination. And his cock was throbbing in his trousers.

Molly moaned and leaned back, trying and failing to suck in how swollen she had become.

"Relax," Sherlock said, an unexpected smile curving his lips up. "I fed it to you. I want to see what happens."

Molly sighed, stomach pushing out, and shyly lifted her shirt so Sherlock could see her swollen belly pushing up from just below her bra, forming a sizable bulge. She looked up from her swollen form to Sherlock, bright red and mortified, and he gently reached out, pressing two fingers against the side of her belly. It was solid.

"Good, Molly. Good. That’s enough for now." Sherlock gave her a belly rub, considered more, and then sat back. "Thank you, you may go."

She rose, shame-faced, and Sherlock smiled. “But come back tomorrow, around 6? With regular practice, I think we could achieve big things.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt recieved at fatlock.tumblr.com:
> 
> Anonymous said: Sherlolly where Sherlock stuffs Molly after a long case :) Love your blog btw


End file.
